DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Support is requested for a seven-day workshop which will educate clinical scientists in methods in clinical research. The overall purpose of this workshop is to provide intensive training in clinical trial design which in turn will lead to the more rapid introduction of new therapies into clinical practice to the benefit of the cancer patient. This timely workshop will be organized jointly by the American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) and the American Society of Clinical Oncology (ASCO). AACR is a scientific society of 10,800 laboratory and clinical cancer researchers around the world. ASCO is a professional medical society of 10,000 clinical oncologists and other health professionals concerned with human neoplastic diseases. The specific aims of this project are as follows: A) Hold a yearly workshop entitled "Methods in Clinical Cancer Research" to train clinical scientists in methods in clinical cancer research. B) Recruit an appropriate pool of applicants for the workshop from which the Organizing Committee can select a diverse group of 150 participants who will derive the greatest benefit from the experience and then apply their knowledge at clinical cancer research and treatment centers throughout the United States and Canada. Give special emphasis to recruiting participants from NCI-designated cancer centers. C) Design and execute methods for evaluating the success of the workshop in achieving its stated goal of educating clinical scientists throughout the United States and Canada, thus improving patient care.